This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable scaffolds allow users to easily position the scaffold at desired locations and then climb on them to reach heights that they otherwise could not reach from only standing on the ground. Common reasons the use a portable scaffold is to paint or fix objects or install objects at elevated positions above the ground. The portable scaffold must be lightweight so it is easy to carry over reasonable distances, strong to support the weight of a large person who stands on it and stable so it does not collapse or wobble and cause a person standing on it to lose their balance or falloff.
To be lightweight and strong, the scaffold is typically made out of aluminum. For the scaffold to be portable, besides being of a light weight, the legs or rails that support the platform should be able to fold up with the platform so the platform in the folded position can be easily carried without striking walls are objects as it's being carried as well as being able to be stored in a limited space. For the leg assemblies with the legs to fold up, a lightweight and simple latching mechanism is desirable. By being simple, the latch assembly avoids breaking or adding undue weight, or tension or interfering with the use of the scaffold.